Glass heart
by andrea022
Summary: she changed his life by letting him love her...
1. explanation

**I DON"T OWN GHOST HUNT**

"Explanation"

I just can't explain the feeling that I am standing right here, where I found true love. Heaven knows I have no intentions to seek for it. But it voluntarily found me. Oh! I'm sorry my name is Mai Taniyama.

People are always fascinated about L.O.V.E. When they hear about it, they'll just think about the wonderful feeling it brings you.

Maybe I can compare it to a glass. Glass can be the most beautiful thing you'll see. Because of it's incredible designs and quality. But if that glass breaks, you can even put back the pieces together again. You'll bleed and get hurt, right? It can give you a little shake of reality. Bringing you back to the real world, it could be dangerous and painful.

But at least you've learned something. I, myself, have experience that feeling. A feeling of happiness that I've found him, but at the end it really hurt me a lot. But I told myself that love can't crash me down, I will stand up no matter what.

Okay! I'll just make this the shortest, I know you're very curious what the story is about. But I might add, telling you my story really brings back the memories….

You might be thinking why I chose the title of glass heart. It may be a little corny but that's what I thought about when I'm in front of my computer….

Hope you like it…


	2. Chapter 1: at the shop

One day, about a year ago, I was with my cousin, Miyaki

One day, about a year ago, I was with my cousin, Miyaki. We went to the station cause they have so many shops in there. We ate at a cake shop and I pay the bills. I always did, so I thought about wasting my money on just myself, then I talked to her. "Miyaki, aren't you going home?" I asked her to avoid hard feelings. "Well I have to cook dinner, so I guess I'll be going home first" she said while waving goodbye. At last, I'm alone, I'm very happy. In my mind, how could I waste my money? "I'll just go buy something" I said as I turned left.

"It's been an hour and I haven't bought anything" I complained as I walk. I just can't find a special thing that's no common here. Then I noticed a shop, "glass shop?" I said curiously.

"I haven't seen this here" I said while opening the door. I saw an old man at the counter, "Hi, Miss" he said joyfully.

He's very cheerful that time, and that made me happy too. "What are you looking for, Miss?" he asked me. "Uhm.. I'm just here to look at something" I said politely. I heard him laugh, "feel free to look"

As I look at every single piece inside the shop, I looked at the price tags. "Wow! Very expensive, no wonder it's expensive, it's really beautiful. But I have to buy at least one. But it should be the cheapest" I told myself.

Too small, too big, too expensive I told myself as I look at them one by one. Then something caught my eye. "glass heart? Wow! It's really cute, but it's a pity it's only one. But again, I have to buy this" I said. It looks like a heart-shaped glass, and have that pinkish color. When I was about to grab it, somebody grabbed it also. So it's like my hands were over his, I looked at him.

I could never forget his face. His eyes were tantalizing so is his lips and any part of his face, in other words, he has looks. But the way he stared at me was like he was about to melt me.

"hey what are you doing?" I asked. "it's mine" he said. He's not that kind and not a gentleman at all. If he is, then he could have given me the figurine, Narcissist. "No! I was here first" I shouted.

"I wouldn't care less, but I don't care who came first"

"go find another"

"No! you go find another. I saw it first"

"Try to be a gentleman"

"I would like to but I won't"

Then the old man hear us, and talked to us. "Why are you fighting over a figurine?" he asked.

"I grabbed it first" I demanded.

"No, I was first"

Then we heard a shout, the old man was about to say something but my phone rang and I have to answer it. "excuse me" I said. "Miyaki? What? Okay I'll buy it" I said and as I finished talking I hid my phone. And I faced the guy. "You're lucky I have no time to quarrel" I told him. Then I faced the old man, "arigato, and I'm very sorry" then I left.

I was on my way home when I saw somebody standing in front of the room besides ours. "Uhm. Excuse me! Who are you?" I asked a girl with very beautiful, long dark blue hair. She greeted me with a smile, "I'm your new neighbor, Kisa" she said. I looked puzzled, "Ahh! Mr. Kinaoe just left yesterday. Uhm.. hi I'm Mai Taniyama" I told her. "But why are aren't you going inside?" I asked her. "I'm waiting for somebody" she said with a grin.

"Isn't it too cold out here?"

"It's okay"

"would you like to come inside my room?"

"sure" then she entered my room. "I live with my cousins, Ayako, whose at work and Miyaki, whose at the kitchen.

I left her there with Miyaki and went to my room. "I hate that guy" I said as I remembered my unpleasant memory of today. I was very exhausted so I fall asleep. Then Kisa woke me up, "arigato" I thanked her. Then the doorbell rang, Kisa answered it, then told us that she have to go to her room. She said goodbye and closed the door.

"How was she?" I asked Miyaki. "She's nice, and she will attend our school" she said. "Wow! Really? That would be great, I heard she's at the same grade level as you, it would be lucky to get her into your section" I told her.

"yeah! And we both love mangas and cooking, do you know she's the one cooking at home?" she said excitedly. Then the door opened, "Ayako, right timing" I shouted.

"what happened?" she asked us. "We can't tell you, it's a major secret, right Miyaki?" I asked her. "what?" she complained. But Miyaki and I both laughed.


	3. Chapter 2: neighbors

Summer had ended and school days are in front of us again

Summer had ended and school days are in front of us again. I just found myself late for school. I ran and I finally stopped when I reached the school gate. "what? Where are the students? Inside? Why does this happens to me?" I demanded. I catched my breath, and finally got the motivation to go to class.

As I entered my classroom, Takigawa- sensei winked at me. "huh?" I asked myself. "You there.. Mai, you're late again" he shouted to the whole class. So they stared at me, I feel embarrassed. " I'll just sit here and feel invincible" I joked. Someone caught my eye at first I thought it was somebody. But it was only my friends waving their hands.

Takigawa-sensei started introducing the new students. But I was busy writing some notes so I didn't pat attention. He called somebody, It felt like somebody moved beside me. Then I heard this girl, "he's cute" she said. I was disturbed by that, and I just looked in front. I saw a boy beside Takigawa-sensei. "he looks familiar" I told myself. But I can't seem to remember where I met him.

The class was over and I approached my friends. "Masako! I miss you so mush" I told her. "Me too" she replied. Then I noticed Yasuhara and John whispering something to one another. "what is that" I asked the. "you only missed, Masako. Come to think of it, we both missed you and what do we get, nothing" Yasuhara said. "what do you expect, I'll hug you both?" I asked them teasingly. "We didn't say hug us. You might at least told us that you missed us" john explained. At that point, I whispered something to Masako "let's just leave this guys alone". So while they were talking we ran outside. "Those two are so dramatic" Masako told me while we walked pass the school gate. "Do you think that they've stopped talking and noticed that we're gone right no?" I asked. "I don't know do you think they'll get angry tomorrow?" Masako asked me back. "John is your brother you can talk to him later, but for Yasuhara…" I stopped when she stopped walking. "What?" I asked her while looking at her shocked face. "I forgot my math book under my desk, I have to go back, you'll go home first, bye" she said while running.

I walked alone, the sun was setting when I arrived. When I was about to walk up the stairs, I saw Kisa.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked me. "Uhm.. Maybe later because I have an assignment" I explained.

So after I answered my assignment, I talked out and knocked Kisa's door. But no one answered it so "I guess no one's at home" I said. Then I saw someone's walking towards me. He was very tall and handsome. But I didn't mind him, I keep on knocking. Then he was standing beside me. And a strange memory came into my mind. I remembered what happened back at the shop. "You were the guy at the shop" I told him. He looked at me strangely, "why are you here" he asked me.

"I should asked you that, why are you here?"

"I live here"

"You must be stalking me"

"me? Stalking you? Who would stalk a girl like you?"

"How rude! Uhh! Why I have to meet you again?"

Then the door opened, it was Kisa. "Did you wait long? Sorry, I was on the shower so I didn't hear you" he said talking to the guy. Then she turned her head and finally saw me.

"Mai-senpai? Why are you here?" she asked me. " I thought you'll invite me in, but no one answered, but who is this guy?" I asked her.

"Uhm, Mai-senpai, I forgot to introduce you to my brother, Shibuya Kazuya"

"brother? This guy is your brother?"

Note: What will happen now that Shibuya Kazuya is Mai's neighbor?


	4. chapter 3: rain

I DON"T OWN GHOST HUNT

I DON"T OWN GHOST HUNT

"I just can't believe it, he's your brother" I told Kisa while drinking my tea. Kisa let me come inside their room, we were at the living room, While his brother is taking the shower. "You knew my brother?" she asked me. "Yes! Because of this incident back at a store" I told her. "So you get along?" she asked me again. What is this? A question and answer portion in a beauty pageant? "Not really" I said. "I couldn't blame you. I, also can't get along with him, It's really awkward while eating with him. Sometimes we don't talk at all, guess we can't change him" Kisa said with a sigh. That last sentence bothered me, I don't have any siblings, but siblings should be close to one another. Maybe it's hard for him to communicate.

"Mai-senpai, you attend on my same school?" she asked. "Yes, second year, why?" I asked her. She sip her tea, "brother attends our school, but I thought you were classmates" she said bothered. "really, I haven't seen him there" I told her. Or maybe I haven't seen him because as I recall, I didn't pay attention that day when Takigawa- sensei introduced the new students. "brother attends Nakigawa high, he's in second year, class 2-a" she said.

"wait, that's my class"

"he told me that class 2-a is his class"

"no way! Impossible"

The next day, "he really is my classmate, and seatmate?" I told myself as I look at him seat beside my chair. "I can't believe this, he's my neighbor, my classmate and seatmate, what else could go wrong" I said with a sigh.

Takigawa- sensei entered the door and we greeted him. After that he announced something, "You'll do a group report about literature, a story. You'll draw from this jar what topic you are into" he raised a jar full of papers for everyone to see.

This should be interesting" I heard some students say upon hearing the news. "what about our partners?" Yasuhara asked Takigawa- sensei. "I'll announce it later, but for know let's discuss our lesson" he said with a smile. I hear my classmates'' negative reactions. Boy, he really knows how to cut the anticipation.

After he discussed the lesson, he started talking. "Kosumi and Sakura, Riku and Nami…" I could hear they're laughs… "Mai and.." I hope it's one of my close friends, or any of my old classmates. "Mai and kazuya"

Huh! This guy? My partner, I'm so unlucky. What am I supposed to do? God help me, I told myself. I looked at Kazuya but he's very busy reading the book. What now? We didn't get along the first time we meet and now… I didn't continue cause Takigawa- sensei called me to draw from the jar. I might at least be lucky here, maybe horror or suspense. I gave teacher the paper and I looked at Kazuya. "he's still reading that book" I murmured. "Love" he announced.

"love? what?" I was shocked by the outcome. I looked at him again, he couldn't care less.

"are you still mad?" Masako asked Yasuhara. "No" he replied but acted as if he's still angry.. "we don't believe you" I said. "come on, Masako we have to start the project" Yasuhara told her. Then I remembered about Kazuya, "aren't you coming with us?" John asked. "No! I have to do something" I said.

I waited for him, then it started raining. "huh! Where is he? I have to go home" I told myself. Then somebody beside me started talking, "it's raining" then he looked at me. "Uhh.. Hi!" I smiled but he looks unpleased seeing me there. He walked away but I shouted, "C ould you just listen to me? I need your complete cooperation in this project" I told him. "what if I don't?" he asked. Then I don't know but I started crying, and got soaked by the rain. "I really want a high grade, that's all. And this will help me a lot" I told him while crying. At that moment I can't control my feelings, I want to cry and cry. I swallowed my own pride and I'm soaking wet. Then I feel no raindrop hit me, I looked at him. He's sharing his umbrella with me.

Then he walked me home. I could see his left arm soaking wet. "Your arm" I told him but he didn't pay attention. "Are your grades low?" he asked me. "No! I have really high grades but I feel my weakest point is Literature" I told him. Then he started laughing,

When we reached our rooms, I was about to say something to him but he closed his door.

"arigato"……..


	5. Chapter 4: pride

I stepped out of the room with Miyaki

I stepped out of the room with Miyaki. "At last, you woke me up" I toold her. "I pity you for running late the first day" she told me. "last night? Your dress was very wet did you.." she stooped when Kisa opened her door.

Miyaki, Kisa and I walk to school. Then I saw Kazuya so I excused and ran after him. I left them, and there is no problem, I know they are friends.

**Miyaki's POV**

"Last night, Mai went home soaking wet" I told Kisa. "so did brother, I asked him but he said he forgot to open his umbrella" she told me.

"Is that so? Mai was half dry half wet"

"what do you mean?"

"her right shoulder was soaking wet but her right wasn't"

"It's really strange, brother, was like he was sharing the umbrella with somebody. Cause his right shoulder is but not his left" she continued. It's really suspicious.

**NORMAL POV**

As I left Miyaki and Kisa, I ran to Kazuya. "Kazuya! Kazuya" I shouted as I ran. When I catched up with him, he stopped walking. "why do you have to be mean to me?" I asked him. "What?" he looked at me curiously. "about the project, when will we do it?" I asked him but he still looked at me. It took awhile, then he answered me at last. "We'll talk about that later" he said then left me.

It was break time already and I was with my friends. "have you started the project?" John asked. "I haven't" I said. "well! Masako and I started already. And I'm confident that we'll get the highest grades" Yasuhara boasted. Then Masako whispered something to me, "don't believe him, we haven't started anything yet" I laughed with her. But my eye caught Kazuya talking to some boys. I can't believe a guy like him will get so many friends. "they're laughing" I said. But Masako might have heard what I said. "you like the new student?" she asked me. "Of course not" I said surprised.

"It's really okay, nothings wrong with that"

"I don't like him"

"you're so lucky he's your partner, mine is this arrogant brat" she said pointing to Yasuhara. "He's just my partner" I told her.

It was 6 in the evening when I knocked at Kazuya's door. He opened it, "we have to start the project" I told him. "let's go" he said. "but where? Not in our room because Kisa is inside. They could distract us" I told him. I think for awhile and pulled me inside his room. "we'll do that here" he said as he sat on the chair. It's really awkward "again" because we are alone in his room. "if you think that I will do something to you, you have to stop dreaming. You're not even my type" he told me.

After two hours,

"that's so lame, can't write a story with that plot" he complained.

"don't insult me and F.Y.I our topic is love not horror" I shouted back at him.

"but that won't work it's very stupid"

I'm really getting pissed off here,

"I'm a girl, we understand love more than you, boys, do"

But we haven't finished anything that night. I guess tomorrow we'll fight about this again.

"we've been doing this project for 2 days already, and all we do is argue. We haven't even planned the plot yet" I said as I walk with Miyaki and Kisa. "maybe because you two have different points of view about love" Miyaki said. "if you could understand it more, there would be a possibility that you'll understand one another" Kisa said. "a way to understand" Miyaki continued.

"a way to understand?" I repeated what Miyaki said while eating lunch with my friends. "so Mai, are you coming with us?" john asked me.

"what? I'm sorry but what did you say?" I asked him back. I wasn't paying attention because of what I am thinking. " I said are you going with us, at Yasuhara's?" he asked me.

"what should we do there?" I asked.

"nothing really, why don't we go to the mall?" Masako asked.

"sure, to the mall, we'll shop, eat and watch …" I didn't continue because an idea pop out of my mind. "sorry guys but I have to do something, bye" I ran leaving them confused.

I ran up the stairs, and stood in front of his door. I took a deep breath and knocked. He opened it,

"Mai?" he said surprised

" I thought that we can't communicate well, so to more understand one another, I believe we have to watch a movie" I said bravely.

I shook my head so I didn't saw his facial expression. For the second time, I swallowed my own pride. I heard his door close in front of me, maybe its to much for him to ask. Maybe he thought that I'm taking advantage on him.

I woke up, and saw no one inside our apartment. Oh! Yeah1 now I remember , Ayako has work and Miyaki went to school for club practices.

"I'm alone" I said.

In the table, my food was already prepared, "arigato". Then I saw the open balcony,

"fresh air will do me good, after what I did yesterday" I said as I stepped closer to the railings. Many birds were flying, the fresh air and the beautiful surroundings.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" a familiar voice asked.

"kazuya?"

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"what?"

"you're not getting the point?"

"what point?"

"so stupid! Didn't you asked me to watch a movie with you?"

"Oh1 that, but I thought…"

"go dress up, don't waste precious time"


	6. Chapter 5: anger

It really is a wonderful day

It really is a wonderful day. The breeze feels good, but I can't believe I'll be walking this streets with him. Again, It's really awkward walking with him. Because when I'm with my fiends we all laugh and talk. But with him, you have to be quiet. Maybe it should be a great time to ask something.

"so Kazuya, why aren't you close with Kisa?"

But he didn't answered me. I'm just asking, why being so rude? Narcissist! Then something great popped out of my brain.

"Naru! Naru!" I teased him.

He stopped walking, what did you call me?" he asked.

"Naru! Stands for narcissist" I teased him again.

But it's like he didn't want my joke, he continued walking. We bought tickets for this romantic movie. We went inside4 the theater and I sat beside him

The movie started and my eyes were glued on the screen. After an hour the dramatic scene came. The girl told him what she feels. But he dumped her cause he knew that she was his sibling. It's a forbidden love, I pity them cause they love each other but they can't continue acting like lovers. But I thought something, It's like we're dating. Like in the movies the guy ask the girl out. But in my case, I asked him out, so embarrassing. But I have my reasons, and that is to more understand love with Naru.

"so what did you think?" he asked me after the movie.

"It's really grat. It made me cry, I pity the characters" I told him.

"But what do you understand now?" I asked him.

"In the movie, life is meaningless without feeling love" he said.

I was surprised because he is the type of person who thinks that deep. It was simple but very deep.

"how about you" he asked

"me? It's like yours" I told him.

Well this is it, we have to go home then make our project. We only watched a movie, then nothing romantic happened. It's the same me and him. I was about to voluntarily go home when he held my hand

"where are you going?" he asked me

"home, why?"

"do you want some, Ice cream?"

"of course"

As we walk home, we were eating our ice creams. Its like we're couples but the only thing missing is holding hands. Upon arriving in front of his apartment, I bid goodbye.

"I'll change then I'll do our project" I said

This day is so wonderful nothing could mess this up. I feel that because of this project, Naru's opening up on me. I feel closer to him, since that day when I begged him. But something really bugs me, I know he's not the sociable type but at least he has to be close to his sister. And Kisa is the complete opposite of him, she smiles a lot and very sociable whereas his brother is not.

After I changed my clothes, I quickly come to his room. We started our project,

"I think this should be more romantic if the guy character will do this" I suggested.

I waited for his reaction, but what do you expect from his emotionless face. Even if he'll smile like Yasuhara does, its really not appropriate. (I'm sorry for the Naru fans whose reading but just imagine him smile is kinda creepy)

"Yes" he replied.

For the first time, we agreed on a thing. As he was writhing the plot, I looked at his room. There are two rooms, the other is his and the other is isa's.

"You have a really nice place here" I told him.

When he wasn't looking I entered his room. Like mine, it has a bed, cabinet and lots of accessories. As I entered I noticed something above his table. A picture frame,

"This isn't possible" I said.

What is this? I can't believe it. Then he called me so I hurriedly went out.

After two weeks of making our project, we finally finished it.

"at last" I shouted while lying comfortable in his couch.

"do you think this will work?" he asked.

"Well! I think so, maybe" I answered.

"What maybe? But I don't feel anything about it when I'm reading" he said.

"that's jus simple, cause you already know what will happen that's why you're not excited" I explained.

"Whatever, aren't you going back to your room?" he asked me.

I was about to ask him something, about the picture frame I found in his room. But my cellphone rang,

"hello?" It was John, he asked if I want to watch a movie with Masako and Yasuhara.

"Of course, I'll be right there" I told him and hung up.

"I'll have to go now" I told Naru.

But his good mood turned to a bad one. "Go! just go then don't ever come back" he shouted

"geez… what did I do now? Just be happy I'll be gone for sure. NO one will bug you anymore. I'll have this" I said while taking the clear book away. Then I walked out of his door.

"What just happened?" I asked while walking. He suddenly got mad, but what did I do to him. He's such a weirdo. Uhh……

It was evening already when I came back. I passed his door, I want to knock and talk to him. But if I would, he'll just close the door in front my face. I just can't understand him, why he got angry easily, and I don't even know what I did.

I can't sleep, but Miyaki is so deep in her sleep. So I decided to drink a glass of milk. Then I noticed the balcony, there I saw Naru standing in his own balcony. But he was looking the other way; I could only see his back.

"What is he doing?"

Then he raised a frame, "that's the frame I saw" What is he trying to do?

NOTE: Will Naru and Mai talk to each other again. And who is in his frame?


	7. Chapter 6: new character

"Ohaio" I told Ayako and Miyaki looked at me strangely,

"Ohaio" I told Ayako and Miyaki looked at me strangely,

"what? It's like you've seen a ghost" I told them.

"your hair! It's all messed up" Ayako said.

Miyaki and Ayako laughed, while I went inside the bathroom.

"Ah! There's nothing funny, so shallow" Is aid while combing my hair. Suddenly I remembered Naru, ah! Stop thinking about him. You left his life already, but it's like we had a lover's quarrel then we broke up. "don't ever come back" is only for couples. Naru and I aren't, I'll just have to forget about him. It's like my pet fish died and I have to move on. That's it, don't let that matter bug you this day.

"I'll go first" I shouted to Miyaki. I closed the door but when I looked I saw Naru. My heart beat faster, It feels so weird because when I'm with him before this never happens. What does this mean? We stared at each other for a while, then I looked the other way. Then when my head turned, he's still looking at me.

"what are you looking at?" I asked him trying to be tough in his eyes.

"where's the book?" he asked then I realized I didn't have it. I hurriedly come inside my room and got it. The moment I went out he wasn't there anymore.

It was already lunch time but we haven't; talked at all. I'm having lunch with my friends, but while they're laughing, I'm still thinking about naru.

"Yes, really? What did she said?" I laughed while talking to Masako on my phone.

"I don't think she's like that" I told her I was in front of our apartment building when I saw something. "I'll come over, I'll hung up now" then I hid my phone. I looked up,

"whose he?"

I approached closer and closer to him. He was standing in front of Naru's room. I should ask him but I don't want any connections from Naru. So I walked pass him, when I was about to open the door, he grabbed my hand. What is this? I was surprised, and tired that maybe that's why I pushed him away. He hit the wall and stood up,

"what are you trying to do?" he shouted.

"Uhm, gomenosai! I thought you were a pervert! Gomoenosai!" then I bowed.

"What? Pervert? I was just about to ask you something" he asid.

"I'm really sorry, are you hurt?" I asked while holding his hands. Is aw his surprised face, maybe he wasn't expecting me to hold his hands.

"I'm fine" he said.

"but what are you doing there?" I asked him removing my hands from his

"nothing really! I'm just visiting my cousins"

"Oh! Who are they?"

"Kazuya and Kisa"

The moment I heard Naru's name my mood changed. Without talking to him anymore I went straight in front of my door.

"Wait! What is your name?" he asked. Should I tell him my name? It's not like it would do me harm.

"Mai… Mai Taniyama" I said.

"Mine is Kojo Lin, nice to meet you"

"Kojo Lin? He's like a Chinese" I said while eating dinner.

"what are you saying?" Ayako asked.

"talking to herself, lately that's here hobby" Miyaki teased.

"That's really funny, just please don't bother me I'm thinking" I said while chewing. It's not impossible that Naru has a cousin that's complete opposite of him. He had a sister and cousin that's really his opposite.

One week had passed and I didn't talked to Naru for once. I was with Ayako, we went shopping.

"Is it good?" she asked me while wearing a blouse.

"Its really pretty, you should buy it" I answered. When we went to the counter to pay, I roamed around the store. This store is not bad at all. Then I saw two familiar faces, I looked closer.

"Mai-senpai?" the girl called me.

"Kisa? Lin?" I sais surprised. There she was with Lin, shopping for clothes.

"how are you?" I asked both of them. They just smiled, "I' have to go now" I said while looking at Ayako. But a hand held my hands that prevented me from walking.

"I'll see you" Lin said. How compassionate eyes, "sure" I told him. Then he let go of my hands.

I just explained the feeling that Lin held my hands. Then I remembered naru holding mine "no! have to forget about it" I said.

On my way home from Yasuhara's house, I saw naru sitting on a bench, he's looking at a kitten drinking its milk. I walked closer to him,

"you feed that?" I asked him. He just looked at me and smiled. He smiled, "that's the first time I saw you smile" I told him.

"what do you want?" he asked. I sat beside him,

"so you feed that kitten?"

"very obvious?"

"somehow behind your emotionless face, your pretty kind"

"I'm always kind"

"name one time"

"when you begged me to help you"

"Oh! That? I forgot to say thak you, Arigato"

"your still angry?"

"I don't know"

"what? I don't even remember doing you wrong in my life. Why did you get angry?"

Then he stood up and left me alone there,

"he cares for you, but I don't really understand him. A moment ago he was so kind, but now he just left me here" I said while talking to the kitten.

"but he really does care"

NOTE: **please send me some reviews, hope you like my story….**


	8. Chapter 7: secrets

Ayako ordered me to buy some groceries

Ayako ordered me to buy some groceries. So I left and went to the market. As I walked home, I saw the glass shop. So I thought I have to visit the old man again. When I opened the door, he greeted me like crazy.

"Gomenosai, about last time" I told him

"It's alright" he said.

"If you need some help I'll be glad to" I said

"No! I don't need any. By the way, what happened to you?" he asked me.

"remember the guy I fought with right here in your shop?"

"Yes"

"He's my classmate and neighbor"

"Is that so?"

I saw his surprised face,

"Do you know the secret about the glass heart he bought?" he asked me.

"No, what is it?" I asked. But when he was about to say something it started raining.

"excuse me, but I have to go home, my cousin will kill me. Maybe some other time, bye sir" Then I left him.

I ran quickly under the rain, then I stopped in front of a coffee shop when I noticed that the rain is getting stronger. Then I went inside and ordered, then a waiter gave me a coffe,

"excuse me, but I didn't order any coffee" I told him.

"No, ma'am, somebody gave that to you"

"who?"

"him" he said while pointing to somebody.

"Lin?" I said surprisingly. He joined me and we talked and laughed. But maybe I could ask him something about Naru, after all he is his cousin.

"Lin, tell me something about Naru Ahh…. I mean Kazuya" I said.

He smiled, "Is that what you call him?"

"Pretty much"

"Well Kazuya and Kisa are from England. Their real names are Oliver Davis for Kazuya and Kizela Davis for Kisa. They changed their names to be more recognized here in Japan and not to be discriminated. Kazuya studied abroad in his middle school years, and high school years here"

"Is that all? Tell me more"

"Kazuya has a twin brother, Gene. Gene died because of an accident and ever since that happened. Naru's heart became cold towards her sister, Kisa. Their father ordered them to go to Japan, to forget the harsh memories and start all over again with his sister"

So Naru has a twin brother. That's what I saw on the frame, I thought I was just hallucinating or something like that. Lin said Gene died because of an accident, it might be hard for the family, especially Naru. But Lin didn't explained it really clear, How did Gene died? But maybe they are really close to one another, that when Gene died he became cold to Kisa, I pity them already.

I was inside the shower when my cellphone rang.

"wait" I shouted while drying my hands.

As I read the message, "It's Naru" What do he want now?

I went straight to his room. I knocked the he opened the door.

"what do you want?" he asked me.

"hey you texted me, look" I showed him the message.

"I didn't"

"well you did"

"brother I texted her" Kisa spoke interrupting our little argument.

Kisa and I talked and laughed aloud. While Naru was reading a book.

"Could you shut up" he said.

**After and Hour: "**As I was saying…." She stopped when her phone rang. She answered it….

"Mai-senpai I have to go! You'll stay, won't you?" she asked with that I'm-begging-you face.

"of course" I have no choice. So she left, I'm alone at the living room. Cause Naru got inside his room when we didn't stopped laughing.

I waited for Kisa, but I fell asleep. I woke up, and a coat was covering me.

"what?" I asked then a familiar face appeared from the dark.

"Naru?" I said. He sat beside me and we kept quiet for awhile. I sneezed to break the awkward silence. Then he tightened the coat that's covering me.

"You'll get a cold if you don't feel warm" he said. Why do I have this feeling that he actually care for me. And my heart beats faster than before, maybe because he's closer to me. Then I sneezed again, he panicked.

"what's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm just cold" I told him. Then he hugged me, This will feel better" he said while I rest in his comfy shoulders. This is the first time a boy hugged me so tight. I feel warm and protected when I'm with him. I wish this could last a very long time.

"just stay like this for a while" I said as I closed my eyes. I could feel his heart's beating, I could smell his hair. He's tightening his hug on me, like he won't let me go. I don't feel cold anymore, but very warm. I don't know how long we stayed like that. But the only thing I know is that, the hug was from my heart. I don't know if it is from his. But I feel my heart is bursting with joy.

When Kisa arrived, I was sleeping on the couch. And Naru was outside the balcony,

"brother, you'll get a cold" Kisa offered her coat.

"arigato" Naru said. Kisa was shocked because Naru never thanked her, ever since their brother died.

"I'm so happy" she said.


	9. Chapter 8: close feelings

Ayako ordered me to buy some groceries

By the time I entered the classroom, it was in chaos. Every one is running around and shouting. It's lke a jungle, except for the fact that they are humans. It seems like Takigawa-sensei isn't there yet. I placed my bag on my table and asked Naru. But he peeps reading that darn book. When I realized that he has no interest on talking to me, I left him and approached my friends.

"Masako! Where is Takigawa- sensei?" I asked her.

"he's late, I don't know why" she answered. Then Takigawa-sensei came in really exhausted. The students sat on their chairs. It's like he's been running, It's so obvious, just look at his facial expression.

"I have an important news, our field trip will be in next week" he said while panting.

"so early" I hear my classmates murmuring.

It really is early, in our school's tradition, we go on field trips after the final exams. But what might went wrong?

"teach! Isn't it too early?" our class president asked.

"Its like this, the principal told me that there would be two field trips: before the cultural festival and after the final exams" teacher stopped cause the noise is getting louder and louder. He coughed to get everybody's attention.

"As I was saying, only our class and the other second year class will participate. Last year we have only three days but now only five days" he continued.

After class, my classmates are still noisy.

"wow! The class is so excited" John said.

"will you join?" I asked Masako.

"heck yeah! Right, Masako?" Yasuhara butted in.

"are you Masako? You always butt in" she scolded Yasuhara.

"how about you?" john asked.

"I don't know yet" I said with a sigh. I could see the shock on their faces

"you have to go!" John held my hands.

"yeah! Our group would be incomplete without you" Yasuhara said while he grabbed my hands from John.

"I just feel tired, that's all. And I have to think about it" I said while removing Yasuhara's hands from mine.

"No matter what is your decision, we'll respect it" Masako added.

I hugged her, and then Yasuhara and John joined our group hug.

It was lunch time when I received a text from Kisa. She said that we'll meet at the roof top. So I went up, and to my surprise, Kisa wasn't there But Naru was.

"Naru? Have you seen Kisa?" I asked him. I was just pretending that I didn't know that he was the one who texted me.

"Stupid! I know your just pretending that you don't know" he said then hit me on the forehead (batok poh)

"hey that hurts" I smiled. I know it's a way to say that we are close already.

"what do you want to say?" I finally asked him. He sighed, What is that for?

"I heard that you won't join the trip! Why?" he asked. I took a deep breath,

"the truth is that, not that I don't want to have fun with you guys, I just feel tired, and don't worry no one will bug you" after that I pushed a finger on his chest and walked away.

**Naru's POV **

I want you there, I want you to bug me then make me pissed. You make my life more joyful and funny. In the past, I don't want to look forward to the future, but you, changed me. Now I'm getting excited on what will happen next time.

**Mai's POV**

"I want you here" I said while watching my favorite tv show.

"this is really dramatic" I told Miyaki while eating popcorn.

"really! This could make you cry" she added Then the phone rang, Miyaki answered ts. "Its for you" she told me.

"hello?"

"Mai? Its Ayako, Would you like to borrow me some books from Kazuya"

"what kind"

"Ayako! Would like to borrow your books. This one" I gave him the list

"wait…" After a while he returned with the books. "arigato"

"Mai!" he shouted.

"What?" I was hoping he'll say goodnight or something like that.

"you forgot this" he said

"Oh! Gomen" So much from my expectations. I opened the door then,

"Goodnight" he shouted. After that I looked at him. But he already closed his door

It really made me happy, we really are close. The day he hugged me, I will never forget that.

**Naru's POV**

What are you doing? You shouldn't open up to her. Your being to close and too soft. Don't forget your promise.

NOTE: What is Naru's Promise? Find out on the next chapters


	10. Chapter 9: Mistakes

I DON"T OWN GHOST HUNT

**I DON"T OWN GHOST HUNT**

"Where would be the trip's destination?" Masako asked.

"teach said it maybe Hokkaido or Kyoto, either of the two, he said we will the one who would choose where to go" Yasuhara said.

It was still early, that the students inside the room are few only. We kind of arrived early, to talk about some important things like this trip and some other things. But it feels tiring to just talk about the trip for a week. We talk about it every time we meet, eat together, shop together, not to mention, on the phone.

"Let's change the topic, how about Yasuhara's birthday?"

"Oh that? Its too early to talk about it" John said.

Then Naru came in, I was smiling at him but he just looked at me. Then when he finally put his bag down, he went outside for awhile. What just happened? Its like he don't want to talk to me, he's ignoring me. What did I do again? Just the past days we're getting along just fine. But what happened just a while ago gives me the idea that I did something wrong again. But the only thing I know is that, I don't know the reason why he acted like that. I don't understand him.

After class, I waited for him outside; I thought that we need some talk about what had happened early in the morning. I waited for 30 minutes but he hadn't come out yet so I thought I'll just go home. And talk to him when he get back. But when I was about to walk towards the gate, in the corner of my eye, I saw a guy walking after me. That might be him I turned around and saw him facing the ground. Like he don't want to talk or something like that. The wind blew stronger, I could see his hair flowing really dramatically. When our eyes met, we stared at each other for a minute then he broke the stare. And he walked away from me, this guy is really so irritating , I've tried my best if you don't want to talk to me, fine. I walked alone, not minding what he was doing. He just walked quietly and I walked after him.

I can't really understand this guy….

He's very annoying, annoying on the point of getting angry with no reasons. I can't even blame Kisa if she don't feel close with this guy. He's a self-centered, narcissist, selfish kind of guy. I can't believe I've wasted my precious time on him. Better not to talk to him again, ever again.

Then when I stepped my foot tripped because of a rock on my way. So I hit my knee on the floor. It was bleeding badly, but a little painful. When he turned around, he saw me sitting on the floor, and my knee was bleeding. He hurriedly ran to me, then examined my bruises.

"Does it hurt?" he asked me. Wait a minute, if you tripped and your knee is bleeding, of course it hurts. That's a very ignorant question.

"Of course" I told him while shouting.

"Don't shout at me, I'm not deaf!" he then stood up and helped me. When I stand he bend his back, giving me a hint that I should lie on his back.

"No way! I won't let you carry me with your back, no way!" I told him panicking.

"Don't be so stubborn, I'm here to help ,okay? So just let me do that" He said.

So I ended up on his back, I was like hugging him from his back and he was holding my legs. But I should enjoy this moment, a boy is carrying me on his back. Its like in the tv movies I've watched before. The girl get injured then the guy offered her some help. Then she ended up on the back of the guy. It's so romantic, especially if that guy is very special to you. But how could I enjoy this? I'm wearing a skirt, if the air blows harder my underwear would be exposed. And Naru's holding my legs and what if I'm too heavy for him. It's so embarrassing, really and awkward cause there's no talking between us. I have to find a way to break this awkward moment, I have to talk.

"So Naru! What did I do wrong again?" I asked him

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat everything? I said, what did I do wrong again to you?"

"Nothing, why did you think that way?"

"You've been ignoring me lately, just now and when you entered the classroom earlier."

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just thinking about something, and I'm in a bad mood"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, just a family problem"

"Tell me! If you don't tell me or anyone your problems, you would up hurting people around you again"

"what?"

"If you have a problem, just tell me or Kisa, we'll understand it"

"You can't understand my feelings, no matter how you know me. You will never understand the way I feel, Even I can't understand my feelings. I'm not the kind of person that tells other people my deepest secrets"

"See, that's your problem, your very selfish and self-centered, Just tell me that you feel lonely cause your closest brother died. I could understand that, and…"

I didn't continue what I was about to say when he stopped walking. I just realized that we are in front of his door. Then he said something,

"You would never understand me, never" then let go of my legs so I fell on the floor. My butt hurts, "WHAT IS THAT FOR?" I shouted. Then he opened his door, and closed it without looking back at me.

So I stood up and opened my own door, I came in leaping so Miyaki and Ayako looked at each other, really puzzled about what happened to me.

"What had happened?" Ayako asked

"Please don't ask me anymore, could I have some pain killers?"

The next day my body still hurts so I didn't attend class. I missed class for the first time, and just because of that guy, did to me. He's so not a gentleman, I thought he was kind, but no, he wasn't. But maybe I went too far scolding him; maybe it's also my fault. Why did I have to talk that time? If I haven't, I would be sitting on my chair and laughing with Masako. I pity myself..

**Note****: excuse me if I wouldn't be able to upload the next chapters for a short period of time. Cause I have to go on a vacation, Please just excuse me, But I will post Chapter 10 soon. Thank you for reading….**

**Please send reviews**


End file.
